The present invention relates very generally to a system for creating a mixture of air moisture, and more particularly is concerned with providing such mixture for uses such as inhalation therapy or humidification of an air space.
Many devices exist for providing positive pressure inhalation as well as for providing humidification for air in a desired space. Such devices generally involve a number of elements of complex design and substantial cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air moisture generation system which is simple in construction and low in cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simplified humidifier which can be controlled with only one valve element and which is manufacturable at low cost.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a system of inhalation therapy in which medicants can be mixed in a tank with water for creating a medicated saturated air mixture for inhalation purposes.